Voltage switchable dielectric (VSD) materials are materials that are insulative at low voltages and conductive at higher voltages. These materials are typically composites comprising of conductive, semiconductive, and insulative particles in an insulative polymer matrix. These materials are used for transient protection of electronic devices, most notably electrostatic discharge protection (ESD) and electrical overstress (EOS). Generally, VSD material behaves as a dielectric, unless a characteristic voltage or voltage range is applied, in which case it behaves as a conductor. Various kinds of VSD material exist. Examples of voltage switchable dielectric materials are provided in references such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,357, U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,634, U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,380, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,263, U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,387, U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,517, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,509, WO 96/02924, and WO 97/26665, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
VSD materials may be formed in using various processes. One conventional technique provides that a layer of polymer is filled with high levels of metal particles to very near the percolation threshold, typically more than 20% by volume. Semiconductor and/or insulator materials is then added to the mixture.
Another conventional technique provides for forming VSD material by mixing doped metal oxide powders, then sintering the powders to make particles with grain boundaries, and then adding the particles to a polymer matrix to above the percolation threshold.
Other techniques for forming VSD material are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/829,946, entitled VOLTAGE SWITCHABLE DIELECTRIC MATERIAL HAVING CONDUCTIVE OR SEMI-CONDUCTIVE ORGANIC MATERIAL; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/829,948, entitled VOLTAGE SWITCHABLE DIELECTRIC MATERIAL HAVING HIGH ASPECT RATIO PARTICLES.